


Her Hero

by JasFiction, SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Andrea was expecting an outrageous demand from her boss when she got to the townhouse but she wasn’t expecting to become her hero.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 59
Kudos: 435





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Collaborative writing  
> \- AO3 Exclusive

Andy had a busy day at work, it had been utterly hectic due to an entire spread being pulled hours before the latest edition went to print. 

She sighed heavily and slumped back against the pristine leather seat of the Towncar. She was glad in that moment, even more than usual, that Roy was available to drive her to Miranda's house. As it meant that she could just sit back and relax for a moment instead of having to worry about catching the subway etc. 

It was already past 9.30 at night and she was more than ready to get home, especially considering the fact that she had been at work since 7am that day for the final day before publication. 

It was the start of the weekend too so she was planning to do nothing but sleep, eat and catch up on the Netflix shows she liked. She hoped the Editor-in-Chief wouldn't call her in to work for anything ridiculous this weekend, it was her first free weekend in… Well… Months! The weekends before had been interrupted for work repeatedly because she had had to attend various shows, designer showings, meetings, benefits, and a number of fashion weeks. 

She had broken off her relationship with Nate shortly before Paris fashion week and she was actually more glad and relieved than she had expected herself to be. 

The only negative aspect of the break-up was that she was no longer able to afford the nice apartment that they had shared ever since they moved to New York together. 

She now lived in a tiny one bedroom apartment, which, in her opinion, was far more expensive than what it was worth, especially considering the location. However, she was glad just glad that she could afford a roof over her head in the city whilst she was on her measly starting salary as an assistant. 

She often found herself searching for somewhere new to live but could not find anything within commuting distance that she was available for a better price than what she was already paying. Sometimes she even found herself wondering what kind of place she would be able to afford when she finally got her dream job. Maybe she would buy a place in the Upper East or maybe she would move further North into the countryside and buy a place in Westchester County or even a place out of State?

After the fashion weeks that Miranda attended had ended and the white-haired woman managed to settle the divorce, the atmosphere seemed to calm down substantially. Fortunately for Miranda, once the press found out about Stephen’s affair with a high-up official’s wife, they were no longer interested in tailing her and changed their focus to the other woman. The benefit of the press revealing such personal information allowed for a quick settlement out of court and a much quicker divorce proceeding thanks to Miranda’s team of lawyers. 

"Long day, Andy?" Roy asked as he looked at her through the rearview mirror, effectively pulling her out of her rather pleasant daydream. 

"I… uh... yes, very long actually. Then again, it’s been a few long months to be honest. I am definitely looking forward to a couple of days off this weekend and I bet you are too." 

"You definitely deserve it, Andy.” Roy commented with a light chuckle before continuing, “You work too hard at times. We are almost there. Should I wait outside for you?" 

"Oh no! Roy, go home. I’ll call an uber instead. You should go home to the missus, I’m sure she would appreciate you getting home a little earlier than usual." Andrea insisted with a tired smile. 

"Only if you’re sure, Andy, you know it wouldn’t be a problem for me to drive you." Roy replied, he genuinely cared for the young woman and wanted to make sure that she got home safely each night. Neither him or his wife were happy with the idea of the woman roaming the streets or getting the subway through the city in the dark of night on her own, especially as the woman had become a really good friend to the both of them. Andrea wasn’t that far off the age of Roy’s eldest daughter. 

"Oh stop, my new place is in the opposite direction to yours so you wouldn’t make it home before midnight. Now trust me, I'll be fine.” Andrea highlighted with a smile before shrugging, “Anyway, we both know a full weekend off would be far too good to be true a the moment so when I get in there she will probably have a list as long as her arm for me to have done by Monday.” 

"Alright then, if you’re sure, we are here. Call me anytime though I will turn back around to drive you home. You know that Miranda would kill me if something was to happen to you and she found out that I had left you here." Roy said as he got out the car to help Andy out with the fresh batch of dry cleaning, the book, and a few bags that Miranda had demanded be brought back to the town house for her to look over whilst she was at home. Andrea wondered if it was because the girls were at their father’s that weekend and the woman wanted something to occupy her time other than just Patricia. 

"Thank you, Roy, I really appreciate it. Now, go and enjoy your free weekend with your wife. Also, wish her a Happy Birthday on Sunday for me. I will see you Monday." Andy said to him as she took the items from him after opening the town house door with her assigned key. 

Andrea entered the townhouse to finish the last of her daily chores. However, when she set the book down on the table, she heard the sound of someone whimpering. Andy frowned and listened carefully, but everything was silent again. 

She shrugged, thinking that maybe she had imagined it or maybe it was just Patricia, so she hung the dry cleaning in the closet. Then it happened again, there was another whimper and something that sounded very much like a sob.

She looked around at her surroundings again and saw that the light was on in the kitchen, usually that room was in darkness when she arrived at the town house late at night to deliver the book so it was quite unusual to see it lit so brightly. 

"Miranda, is that you?" Andy asked with a frown etched on her face as she moved closer to the door a little, unsure of what she might find. She often watched horror movies and tv shows on Netflix so her mind was going a little wild with what she might find or might not find in the kitchen, even though part of her knew that they weren’t real scenarios for the most part. 

"It's my house Andrea, of course it's me." She heard Miranda fire back at her in a hurried but sharp whisper. 

Despite not being able to see the other woman as she had not moved close enough to the kitchen yet, Andy held her hands up in the air and stepped back. "Okay, I just got a little worried, that’s all. I’m sorry for interrupting your night. I hope you have a nice, relaxing weekend. I’ll see you Monday morning." Andrea replied gently, hoping that she was off the hook for a possible breach of privacy and so she turned back around, away from the kitchen, to walk in the direction of the front door to leave. She planned on ordering her Uber from Miranda’s front steps as she usually did when she ordered one after delivering the book. 

"Andrea.” Came a whimpered whisper making the woman freeze in place. “Before you go…." Miranda continued in a quiet and a rather nervous voice. 

Andy was standing by the door with her hand held on the door handle when she heard those last three words that her boss had spoken. She sighed quietly and threw her head back in frustration, of course there was another thing… there always is. 

"Yes, Miranda?" Andy asked cautiously as she stepped away from the door, leaving her bag there as she realised how nervous the other woman sounded. She wasn’t sure what she would find in the kitchen and the ideas that had been planted in her mind by the horror genre was now at the forefront of her mind yet again. 

She had her phone in one hand with 911 already on the screen and prepped to be called whilst in the other hand was her pepper spray which she always made sure was in her bag. It was something that her aunt had gifted her when she first announced that she would be moving to New York, apparently it was better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it. 

"I need you in the kitchen, but I warn you… I don't want any comments on what you might see when you get in here, nor are you permitted to laugh at all. I just… I need your help with a slight... situation." Miranda said sternly, yet still much more nervously than she had ever sounded to the younger woman. 

Miranda was usually a very sure woman who knew exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it, and how she wanted it. So the sound of nervousness and hesitation in Miranda’s voice made Andy rather curious and so she gradually made her way into the kitchen. 

When she got to the doorway of the kitchen, however, she found herself having to stifle a laugh with her hand over her mouth as she took in the sight in front of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

There, in the middle of the kitchen, high up on the kitchen island that the family often used as a breakfast bar… was the one and only… Miranda Priestly. Her heels were forgotten on the floor by the stool and she was standing in stocking-clad feet on the counter, holding on to the hanging rack that held pots and pans. 

Andy was having a very hard time staying serious. 

"Miranda, what are you doing up there?" She said, still trying very hard not to laugh at the sight in front of her. 

"There is…. I can't even say it! It's so atrocious! Andrea, watch out... it's right next to you." Miranda said as she trembled and shivered, whilst she pointed in the direction of the fridge. 

Andy tried to find whatever was bothering Miranda to such an extreme that she felt it necessary to launch herself up onto the kitchen island in pure horror. She got very close to the fridge and looked very hard, but still she failed to see anything of importance. 

"I can't see anything Miranda. What is it? A spider? A bug? What am I looking for?" 

"Huge… spider…" She said in fear and shuddered in horror thinking about it. 

"No way! Do you mean this little critter right here?" Andy asked when she picked up a little daddy long legged spider. The spindly little creature perched on her fingers quite naturally. 

"Oh God, please get rid of it. Take it out right now." Andy moved with it carefully and took it out through Miranda's double kitchen doors that led her to a Mediterranean style patio which opened up into her beautifully manicured garden. 

It was quite small compared to the back yards that she was used to in Ohio but rather large by Manhattan standards. She knelt down carefully and set the little creature free in a large potted lemon tree. On the side of the terracotta pot was a message scrawled in gold pen and written in cursive Italian. She didn’t know very much Italian but she could read Donatella’s name at the bottom. 

When she went back inside Miranda had moved and was sitting on the kitchen island, holding the bridge of her nose trying to calm her breathing. 

"Not... one... word to  _ anyone _ about this." She hissed without looking up in the other woman’s direction.

"Believe me, not a single person would believe me if I told them that you were standing on the kitchen island, scared of a tiny, little spider." Andy said before she chuckled lightly as she imagined the look on Emily’s face if she was to suggest such a thing.

"Well, that seems reasonable. Thank you Andrea. I can't seem to control my arachnophobia at the moment, which is driving me insane. I can control so much but these feelings I just… can't contain." Miranda said, before sliding towards the edge and hung her legs down the side of the kitchen island. 

"Here…” Andrea said as she offered her hand to help Miranda get down from the counter top. “Let me help you get down from there. I do have to tell you though…” She said, pausing with a small smile, “It took everything in me not to burst out into a fit of laughter. You looked incredibly adorable up there though." 

Miranda slipped down, with a small glare in the other woman’s direction, and Andy steadied her with her arm around her hips. 

The way that Andrea had helped Miranda down from the top had meant that she had practically lifted Miranda down from the side herself. It meant that Miranda felt no pressure on her stocking-clad feet when they eventually touched the tiled floor of the kitchen. 

Andrea subconsciously kept her arm around Miranda, holding on to her waist for a little bit longer than was strictly necessary. 

Both women froze when they realised their positioning. 

Andrea’s arm wrapped around Miranda’s waist with the other hand on the woman’s hip. 

Miranda’s hands both resting on Andrea’s arms. 

Their faces so close that they could feel the other’s breath on their skin. Their breathing was unnatural as their bodies were being affected by each other. 

Andrea reluctantly and slowly moved her arm, letting go of Miranda’s waist but letting her hand run downwards slightly to discreetly caress the woman’s side. 

Miranda closed her bright blue eyes briefly, her jaw slackening ever so slightly as she took in the feeling of Andrea so close and enjoying every moment of the human touch. She had found with previous partners that touch was not something she wanted but Andrea, she subconsciously realised, was not like them. It was a realisation that she was yet to make consciously. 

"Thank you." Miranda whispered softly as she looked up into Andrea’s eyes before she stepped slightly away from the younger woman and gracefully slipped her feet into her pumps. Her balance perfected enough that she did not need to hold onto the side when she stepped into them. 

"Anytime, sweetheart…" Andrea said dreamily before she noticed her slip. "Oh jeez…” She muttered to herself before speaking more clearly and correcting herself, “I mean, Miranda. Anytime, Miranda. I better head home now. It was a long day." She said chuckling in embarrassment. 

A small smile appeared on Miranda’s face at the sound of the endearment slipping from the other woman’s lips. "Alright, but I have you know that I ordered some take out and I'd like to thank you for your heroic act and invite you to dinner. I did notice you haven't been eating properly recently." She said kindly, causing Andy to stop in her tracks after she had stepped away. She did not appreciate the retraction of the endearment, however, she understood why Andrea had retracted it so quickly. Or at least she thought she did. 

She couldn't find it in herself to refuse the offer to have dinner at Miranda's house. With Miranda. However, she was concerned that she would be unable to hide her true emotions

Miranda noticed her facial expression and chuckled slightly. 

"You're off the clock, you know. There is no obligation for you to stay." Miranda said looking at her with a hesitantly hopeful look. 

"It's not an obligation for me.” Andréa stated with confidence before clarifying, “It would be an honor to have dinner with you for one and two, I'm actually starving. So bring it on." Andy said grinning at the editor who had a rather pleased look on her face. 

"Would you care for some wine whilst we wait for dinner?" Miranda asked, already getting two glasses out of the kitchen cabinet. 

“That sounds great.” Andrea replied with a smile, stepped forward slightly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda got two glasses and put them on the side before turning back to Andrea with a soft smile on her face, “Do you have a preference?” She asked politely before clarifying, “I have red, rose, white…” 

“Whatever you think will pair best with dinner.” Came Andrea’s response. 

The white-haired woman nodded, “Very well.” She replied before selecting a bottle and uncorking it with ease. 

“I was going to eat dinner in the den, it isn’t often that I do so but we can eat at the table if you’d rather we do that?” Miranda offered. 

“The den sounds great.” Andrea answered with a smile as she watched Miranda pouring their glasses of wine, secretly glad it wasn’t red that had been chosen as it would go to her head rather quickly. 

Miranda led her into her study which was beautifully designed. The center of the room was a fireplace. Andy hadn't really acknowledged it before, the few times she had been in was only to deliver the book and get ridiculous tasks. She had to concentrate mostly on what her boss wanted. So she couldn't focus on Miranda's interior. 

Miranda handed her the glass as their fingers brushed lightly. 

"Let's sit and talk while we wait for the food it should be here any minute." Miranda said as she led her to the love seat that was placed in front of the Fireplace. 

"Gladly, Miranda.” She said softly as she sat down before commenting, “I have to tell you, I love your house. Each room seems so unique. It's beautiful." Andy gushed whilst the fire crackled lightly in the background. 

"Thank you, Andrea." Miranda replied with a soft smile. Hoping that the woman would be willing to spend a lot more time in the home with her and the girls. 

Andy looked at her, smiling and held her glass toward Miranda to clink it with her boss. “Cheers.” They both said softly as their glasses touched together. 

Miranda found herself smiling even more as she sat there with her assistant. “I’ll make sure to give you a full tour of the house another time, maybe even after we have our dinner?” Miranda suggested softly. 

Andrea nodded, “That would be great.” She said with a smile. 

It wasn’t long before the sound of the doorbell rang through the town house, “I’ll get that.” Miranda said as she got up and placed her wine glass on the table. 

“Do you need me to do anything?” Andrea offered politely. 

“Would you be able to get a couple of plates and some cutlery for us both?” Miranda suggested. 

Andrea nodded, “Of course.” She said as she followed Miranda back down the stairs. 

As Miranda walked down the stairs, Andrea found her eyes attracted downwards. She tugged her lower lip into her mouth with her teeth gently, biting it lightly as she withheld a moan at the sight of the muscle movements beneath the expensive material as her boss walked down the steps. 

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Miranda made her way towards the door to answer it to the delivery person whilst Andrea took a deep breath and made her way towards the kitchen in the opposite direction. 

It didn’t take long for Andrea to find what she needed in the kitchen and to gather the items up before she started to make her way back into the entrance hall. 

Meanwhile, Miranda tipped the delivery driver and took the food from him before closing the door. When she turned back, Andrea was already standing there waiting for her. 

“Do you need me to get anything else?” Andrea questioned. 

Miranda shook her head, “No, thank you.” She said softly before indicating to the stairs for Andrea to go up first. 

Andrea did her very best to hide her disappointment in the fact that she would not have the view going up as she had when she had come down the staircase. 

Miranda, on the other hand, smirked triumphantly at the fact that she was getting a view that she rather enjoyed. It was a view, however, that she did not get often as it was usually the assistant that was behind her and not the other way around but she mentally decided that in the future she would have to insist that her Andrea walk in front of her much more often. She wasn’t sure yet which reasoning she would use to make that happen but then again so few people questioned her that she knew that she most likely would never have to explain that decision, or at least she hoped she wouldn’t have to explain it. 

As Andrea reached the level of the den, she made her way into it before placing the plates on the coffee table along with the cutlery. She put one of the plates and one set of cutlery next to each of the glasses of wine. The bottle was still in the middle of the table as Miranda had brought it up with her ‘just in case’ they needed a top of their drinks. 

Miranda took a moment to take in the ‘view’ before she moved forward and placed the take away containers on the coffee table near to their plates before she sat down. 

Andrea undid the bag which the food had been delivered in and put the containers out on the surface of the table. 

Miranda began to undo the containers so that they would be able to choose which foods that they ate. 

“Wow, you ordered quite a bit.” Andrea commented. 

“I can never decide what to order so I always tend to order a range of different options also this particular place is where I usually order from when I have the girls with me and so they know my order is usually the same. Hence they have sent the same as what the three of us order.” Miranda explained. 

Andrea smiled, “Well, whatever is left we could always put in the fridge for the girls to have tomorrow?” She suggested. 

Miranda raised an eyebrow, “That would be a good idea, except for the fact that they aren’t due back until next weekend.” She explained, “They’re spending the week with their father.” 

“Yes, but didn’t they say they would be spending the time with his new girlfriend as well?” Andrea questioned. 

Miranda nodded. 

Andrea chuckled slightly, “Then just like with his last one, they aren’t going to stay for the whole week, I think they’ll be back by tomorrow night, if they aren’t already at the breakfast bar by the time you come down in the morning” 

“True.” Miranda commented, “He seems to have taken a liking to a certain type of female… which the girls have not taken a liking to at all. He seems to be choosing the wrong women apparently.” 

“Maybe they just want to spend the time with their father and not have to share it with a new woman every time?” Andrea suggested. 

“Maybe. Then again, they haven’t liked anyone I’ve dated either.” Miranda started with a slight shrug. 

Andrea chuckled, the wine having an effect on her ability to filter her words, “Maybe you aren’t choosing the right ones either?” 

Miranda raised an eyebrow at her daring assistant, “And who may I ask would be the right one?” 

Andrea smiled, not brave enough to suggest herself, “That I can’t tell you…” She said softly, “That isn’t my place to say.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda chuckled lightly as she took another bite of her pasta, devouring it seductively. 

Andy gaped at her briefly before she continued, "Well, I’m very sure that there are a lot of people who would want to go on a date with you." Andy then rolled her eyes at herself for saying such a foolish thing to her boss. 

Miranda smiled at the brunette though. "I am sure that the same goes for you, Andrea," she smirked.

"No... seriously, Miranda. I mean... you are _ so _ beautiful and you're wearing such nice shoes all the time." Andy said wanting to die on the spot for being so awkward and spluttering out such a weird comment considering who she was talking to at that moment. 

"Is that so?" Miranda questioned, chuckling with the knowledge that the woman was trying to flirt with her. 

"I mean really nice shoes... designer shoes," Andy said, stumbling over her words a little with her nervousness heavily affecting her. 

Miranda's laugh increased as Andrea continued to talk, however, she managed to stifle it a little with her hand. 

"Mhh.” Miranda hummed before she purred, “I know Andrea.” She paused for a moment for effect before she continued what she was saying, “I pick them out myself." The smirk on her face was indictive of her amusement. 

"Oh God! I am so sorry, I don't know what I'm saying here.” Andrea admitted as she put her head into her hands and sighed before continuing, “All I want to say is... You are absolutely beautiful... That's all." Andy said with a shrug whilst she avoided looking at Miranda who, it seemed, could not help but tease her even further. 

"Really?” Miranda questioned in disbelief, “That's all? Just gorgeous?” She paused for a moment before also adding, “So I.. am not smart? or witty? or anything else? I see." The Editor-in-Chief said, faking her disappointment in what the other woman had said to her. 

"Now you're being just cruel.” Andrea highlighted with a slight pursing of her lips and a raising of her eyebrows. “Alright here it comes." She announced as she straightened up her spine and corrected her posture. She would not let that chance, to compliment Miranda some more, slip. Or more accurately, she could not allow it to slip from her grasp. 

"You… are fantastic, smart, witty... _ overly _ dramatic at times, sarcastic, furious, bold, beautiful, powerful, charming, flirty, glamorous, captivating and not to forget you have the most alluring and charismatic smile that I have ever seen.” Andrea listed with a soft smile on her face before adding, “Admittedly, that is not all of the possible things that I could list about you, but it is some of your finest and most amazing qualities that I can see." 

"Thank you, Andrea, that was very sweet of you,” Miranda admitted softly. “I don't know who would be the right one for me to be quite honest. Who would be the right one for you, Andrea?" She questioned.

"Well... there is one woman who… well, she just takes my breath away and she really is amazing." She admitted hesitantly whilst she played rather nervously with her fingers and her rings. 

"I have to say, I prefer men," Miranda commented. 

There it was. The dreaded comment. The one no woman ever wanted to hear from the person they had fallen in love with. It was a shot straight through Andy's heart. She couldn't believe what she had just heard spill from Miranda’s lips. Her heart sunk before she noticed a tiny glint in the depths of Miranda's eyes. 

She placed her wine glass down on the side and decided to take every ounce of confidence that she had and roll it into one to give her the power to be very bold. Andrea turned towards Miranda and without giving the other woman a chance to object, she swung her entire body around and straddled her. 

That sudden move took the Editor-in-Chief by surprise and Miranda did not know what to do with her hands so she let them sit limply by her sides as she watched the other woman with widened eyes and high eyebrows. 

"I'm sorry, Miranda. I have to test your theory that you prefer men because we all know what happens with spaghetti when it gets..." Andy whispered seductively into Miranda’s ear, pausing before finishing her sentence, “Hot… and wet.” Andrea observed the other woman for a moment to make sure that she was okay with what she was doing before she asked, "May I?" 

Miranda could only nod when Andrea took charge and kissed her softly. 

Suddenly, Miranda's hands came to life and she put them on Andy's thighs before she slid them up slowly until she reached Andrea's womanly hips. She gripped them more firmly and moaned into the kiss as Andy deepened it. 

Andrea broke off the kiss before climbing back off of Miranda’s lap and sitting down beside her, inhaling sharply. 

Miranda was utterly stunned by the younger woman’s actions and could not believe that it had just happened. 

"So, are you sure you only prefer men?" Andy queried sheepishly, having used up her confidence with her previous actions, as she took another sip of her wine. 

Miranda was still in shock. 

Consequently, Andy became rather nervous and a little scared that she overstepped and started stuttering a little as she stumbled over her words. 

"I uh….. Miranda, am so sorry if I overstepped. I... I don't know what came over me, I just thought…. I just think you are stunning and the woman I talked about is you… So I…." Andrea took a deep breath. 

Miranda, however, shut her up rather quickly when she decided to mirror Andy's prior actions by straddling the younger woman's legs. 

"Oh dear God…." Andy muttered in disbelief whilst she was overly aware of how slowly Miranda was sinking down on to her lap as the woman gradually did the splits over her. 

Miranda had her hands beside her head and lowered her gaze to Andy's slightly parted lips before she gradually leaned into her. 

"I'm not sure that he could possibly help you." She spoke seductively before she captured Andy's lips in a searing kiss. 

Andy moaned into the kiss and held Miranda on top of her. She grabbed Miranda's hips tightly and pulled her as close into her body as she could. 

Miranda started rolling her hips as she got more and more aroused. "Oh Andrea, what you do to me." Miranda moaned as Andy kissed her neck. 

"Oh God, your skin tastes absolutely divine." Andy moaned. "Miranda, I want to make love to you." She said with a shuddering breath as her hands roamed over Miranda’s body freely. 

Miranda looked into Andy's eyes and what she saw was pure love. "You want to make love?" Miranda asked with a confused look on her face. 

Andy understood though and said exactly the right thing. "Yes, my love.” She said softly before highlighting with passion, “Miranda I don't want this to be a one night stand or some sort of friends with benefits arrangement. I want to make love to you." 

Miranda moaned and slid her hands into Andy's hair as her Andrea kissed her lovingly, "Love me, my Andrea." 


	5. Chapter 5

Andrea did not need to be told twice. 

She slid her hands beneath Miranda's shirt and slid them straight up towards the edge of her designer bra. She slid her hands over the back strap of the bra gently but got confused for a second when Miranda suddenly straightened up on her lap and threw her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side carelessly and uncharacteristically. 

"It's a front closure darling." Miranda revealed, looking absolutely ravished. 

Andy leaned forward, focusing her attention between Miranda's breasts as she kissed and licked her the woman’s skin thoroughly. She tried to open the bra with her teeth but it would not work as she could not quite get the catch to open properly. However, she soon felt fingers fumbling with it, she looked up and saw how desperately Miranda needed her touch. 

Miranda opened it with much more ease than it had been for Andrea to try to undo the clasp of the bra. As she slid it over her shoulders the action made her back arch and it pushed her now bare breasts right into Andrea's face. 

The dark-haired woman grabbed them in a way that was firm but gentle, and pushed them tighter together as she kissed and licked each of them.

"Your breasts are absolutely breathtaking. I love them." Andy commented before she went in again, devoting her attention to Miranda’s breasts in an attempt to continue getting those gasps and moans to slip from her luscious lips. 

"I… Oh God… Can feel that. Mmmhh yes darling." Miranda panted as she leaned into Andy some more, craving the woman’s touch. 

"Are you horny, my love?" She questioned with a mischievous smirk on her lips. 

Miranda smirked back briefly before pulling her up sightly for another round of passionate kisses.

"You don't even know how horny I am for you, my darling.” Miranda purred as they pulled back slightly from each other’s lips, “I need you to make me come, oh God! You don’t know how much I need it!” She gasped before whispering seductively into Andrea’s ear, “But maybe I should show you?” She slid her hand down the expanse of Andrea’s toned abdomen before gliding it beneath the waistband of the woman’s trousers and straight beneath the line of her under garments. 

"Holy shit!" Andy gasped out with a moan laced throughout her words whilst she had to restrain herself to not come right on the spot. 

Miranda kissed her neck and circled her clit slowly. "Now I ask you. Are you horny, my darling?" She asked her with her sexiest voice as she slid a finger inside Andy with ease. 

"Fuck... yes…. Oh dear God, yes!" Andrea called out as she tried to spread her legs even more to make room for the woman's fingers but with her trousers still restricting her movement, it was practically impossible to open them any further than what they already were. 

"Was that a yes, my darling?" Miranda asked seductively as she slid down from Andy's lap after withdrawing her fingers from within her lover. She made very quick work with Andrea's trousers and her under garments before she positioned herself between Andy's legs having the perfect view of her glistening pussy from her position kneeling on the floor. 

"Oh please…. Please love." Andy writhed and begged as she moaned out for the white-haired Editor-in-Chief. 

"What do you need, my darling?” Miranda prompted as she slid her hands over Andy's thighs and bent forward so that her breasts were pressed up against Andrea's core. 

Andrea gasped at the feeling, overwhelmed by her lover’s touch and unable to respond.

"I want to see all of you." Miranda added in a husky tone as she slid up Andy's shirt, removing it rather quickly before divesting her of her bra as well. 

Andy quickly but awkwardly reached behind herself in order to open her bra clasp and got rid of her shirt. 

Miranda did not hesitate to take Andy's bra straps and pull them off her. "Simply gorgeous." She whispered as she took in the sight of her lover panting in front of her. Then she took one of her erect nipples in her mouth without any warning. 

"Oh yessss, oh Miranda…. Ahh please touch me…" Andrea moaned in a nearly incomprehensible mess of gasps.

Miranda seemed to understand though and slid her fingers between Andy's folds as she played some in her wetness. 

It did not take long for Andrea as she stiffened and arched her back with her loudest moans and gasps yet. 

"Miranda! I'm….oh God yes…. I'm coming!" Andy screamed and moaned as she hit what seemed like an electrifying orgasm. She slumped back and thought she would have some time to regain some strength but Miranda was not close to being done with her. 

"Aww…. are you exhausted, my love?" Miranda asked her as she softly pecked her lips lovingly.

Andrea nodded with a goofy grin on her face that made her appear a little high. 

Miranda smirked at her achievement but then she slid down and hovered over her center. "So... if I do this?" She questioned before she licked her lightly, taking that opportunity to pause for effect before she continued, "....You won't be able to come anymore?" 

"Ohh shit…. I Don't know if I can…already…" Andy replied between moans and gasps as her lover left her breathless. 

"Let's see shall we?" Miranda suggested with a smirk before she dove in to devour her glistening pussy. "Mhhhh... you taste so good darling." Miranda purred, moaning between licks at the taste. Her words reverberated through Andy's body, sending vibrations through her skin, and made her arch up. 

"Oh.. Miranda! You fuck me so good. Oh, God, Yessss!" Andy moaned and came again having lost track of what number orgasm she was even on whilst Miranda sucked on her clit. 

Andrea didn't give the woman a chance to think when she stopped licking her. She slid on her lap before the couch and pushed her backwards so she'd be underneath her. Completely switching their positions. "Now my love it's my turn to fuck you senseless, before I make love to you gently. Is that alright with you?" Andy asked as she nipped on Miranda's ear. 

"Yes…. Please fuck me, Andreahh.” Miranda replied with a smile before her words were turned into moans. 

The following morning, they awoke entwined in each other’s arms in Miranda’s bed together. Andrea was laying on her back on the bed with Miranda on her side beside her with her leg over hers and her head on her chest. The dark haired woman smiled to herself as she soaked in the feeling of having the woman she loved in her arms and she leaned down to press a gentle, loving kiss to the top of her white hair. 

Gradually, Miranda woke and moved her head so that she could look at her lover. She found that she could not stop smiling, “Good Morning, my darling.” She said softly. 

“Good Morning, my love.” Andrea replied before leaning in closer to her to kiss her lovingly, “I love you, Miranda.” 

The smile on Miranda’s face grew before she moved to straddle the other woman’s hips. 

Andrea smiled up at the sight of her naked lover straddling her and she decided in that moment that she definitely wanted to wake up to that beautiful sight every morning for the rest of their lives. She felt happier than she had ever felt before. 

Miranda kissed her softly, knowing that she would never have to worry about her fear anymore. Not with her hero around. 


End file.
